The number of users of the Internet, the variety of services available on the Internet, and the number of devices communicating via the Internet all continue to increase. The rate of growth of Internet traffic may cause manufacturers of networking equipment to design systems with a larger number of components and with a greater number of interconnections. Networking equipment may include network cards comprising electrical components mounted on a circuit board. Multiple network cards may be mounted onto a chassis frame system. The chassis frame system may provide a space-efficient way to store and organize network cards, may provide EM shielding for the network cards, and may provide a mechanism that allows communication between individual network cards. The demand for systems with a larger number of components may lead to a need for large chassis frame systems that are able to accommodate a large number of network cards. The design of large chassis frame systems may present particular challenges.